Happily Ever After
by Readingcutie428
Summary: Claire and Cam friends since birth, but over the years things change. Even some things go wrong, but Claire remembers life goes on. My first story!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first story hope you like it! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Clique.

* * *

><p>Cam and I were best friends since birth. Our moms were best friends too. They both gave birth to us on April 30, 1990. Cam Fisher and me, Claire Lyons were born on that day.<p>

All through elementary school, we were teased by kids. They would always say "look at the cute couple" or "what's up Mr. and Mrs. Cam Fisher." The thing is Cam and I didn't feel that way about each other, but through out elementary school we did get closer.

Middle school was where our friendship went downhill. Cam had tried out for soccer and made the team. He started hanging out with the jocks and forgot about me. I did make new friends though there was: Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory. Massie was the alpha of the Pretty Committee which is the most popular group of girls at BOCD the middle school I go to. Alicia was beta and always has the best gossip. Dylan always knew how to make you laugh. Kristen is like uber smart. I had never had girl friends before, but we became the best of friends. I guess I eventually forgot about Cam.

In high school I was still going strong with my 4 best friends. I had changed a lot and even had guys begging on their knees for me. I was even in the Drama Club because everyone says I'm so dramatic at times. Everything was great until Alicia started going out with the striker on the soccer team(really good at scoring goals) who just happened to be…..Cam. I tried to convince her to stop going out with him, but she thought I had a crush on him and got super pissed off. We had this really big fight that ended our friendship. It all ended in everyone taking my side because Alicia started acting like a b****. Massie was the only one who knew about my past with Cam. She was the one of the most honest people I knew. She always kept her secrets….ok not always but most of the time; you just have to stay on her good side. Oh, and she was on the Drama club with me because she just happened to be more dramatic than me.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the first chapter! This story is only going to be 4-5 chapters.<p>

-Vanna


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Clique.

* * *

><p>I graduated from high school and got accepted to AMDA, American Musical and Dramatic Arts, with Massie in Los Angeles, California. Kristen got a soccer scholarship at UCLA. Dylan went to The Art of Institute of California in Los Angeles for culinary arts. We all loved it! Massie and I lived in an apartment together which was huge, but Massie's parents paid the bills. They said it was Massie's college present. Kristen and Dylan were in an apartment room down the hall.<p>

Massie, Kristen and I were at a Starbucks waiting for Dylan when this tall, tan guy with brown hair walked in. Of course we started talking about how hot he was.

"He may be hot, but he is so not my type Kuh-laire .He keeps looking over here at you anyways", Massie said.

When I looked over at him, he turned his head like he wasn't looking at me.

"He is hot, but I have Dempsey", Kristen said dreamily smiling to herself.

Kristen has been going out with Dempsey Solomon for the whole year in a half we'd been in college, and they have been inseparable since they started dating. He is uber smart like her and plays soccer. They were made for each other.

"Super hot guy coming this way," Massie mumbled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you three ladies, but you just look so familiar," he says pointing at me.

"I'm sorry but you don't look too familiar to me," I say.

"May I ask what your name is," he asks me.

"Claire. Claire Lyons," I tell him.

This is when Dylan decides to walk in. She goes and gets some coffee and then starts watching me and super hot guy like we're a movie or something.

He looks surprised after I tell him what my name is. "Are you alright," Kristen asks him. He completely ignores her and continues staring at me.

"Claire Lyons?" he asks me.

"Yeah, that's my name," I say chuckling a little bit.

"It's me," he says, "Cam Fisher" It's my turn to look surprised now. Dylan starts choking on her coffee.

"Cam," I say trying to register it in my mind.

"Yeah," he says, "it's me."

"Wait, I thought Alicia went to Columbia", Massie says," I mean she told me that in one of the classes we had together in high school. She acted like she was rubbing it in my face, but I could care less."

"We broke up before I left for UCLA", he says smiling, "I don't do long distance."

After our little encounter at Starbucks, Cam and I are friends again. We are even sharing the apartment Massie and I shared when I first came to LA. Massie moved out and moved in with her boyfriend, Derrick who is one of Cam's friends who he went to high school with and goes to UCLA with. I'm the only one who still lives in this apartment building from when we started college. Kristen lives with Dempsey, and Dylan lives with her boyfriend from a few months, Kemp. Cam even told me he didn't mean to start blocking me out of his life in middle school; he was so wrapped up in soccer that he did forget about me. I told him it was okay because were friends now, and nothing can tear us apart now.

A year after we graduate from college in 2011 we started dating. Massie always told me she knew we would eventually start dating. Cam told me he even had a small crush on me in 5th grade, but didn't tell me because he thought I only liked being friends.

* * *

><p>Plz review! :)<p>

-Vanna


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Clique.

* * *

><p>I remember the day he proposed. In 2012, we had rented a penthouse and moved out of the apartment I lived in since I was 18. I had came home from an acting audition to find he had cooked dinner. He hardly ever cooked dinner; it was either I cooked or takeout.<p>

"_What's this all about?" I ask._

"_Nothing just wanted to make dinner for my beautiful girlfriend," he says._

"_So….how was your audition," he asks me after we sit down and start eating the dinner he cooked . _

"_It was great," I say, "they loved me and Mass. It's a movie about a married woman named Lisi whose so-called best friend Amanda does everything she can to get Lisi out of the picture, so she can have Lisi's husband John. I auditioned for Lisi and Amanda, and Massie auditioned for them too. I really want to be Amanda though. She's so not like me and I just love being someone who has nothing in common with myself. It helps me have a view of another person's personality." I tell him._

Massie and I are actresses, but we just started out a bit after we got out of college. Massie has been on a few shows as a special guest star, but if she gets a part in this movie it will be her second. This is my second movie also, but I've had my fair share of TV shows too. This is actually the second project me and Massie have done together.

_A while after we finish dinner we decide to watch A Walk To Remember, one of my favorite movies. Cam had bought cupcakes for this occasion . I suddenly felt something hard like metal in my mouth. I take it out and it's a…..ring?_

"_Uh, Cam….," I say nervously._

_He looks at me smiles, takes the ring out of my hand, and gets down on one need and says, "I've known you all my life, and I never knew we'd end up together like this. I even I had a crush on you in 5__th__ grade.", he says smiling, "We stopped talking to each other in middle school, but I know I'm the cause for that. I love you with my every being. I could not stand for you to be with someone else. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Would you please do me the honor of being my wife?" I kissed him passionately and I look at him giving me a nervous look._

"_Well….," he says. _

"_Yes," I say smiling._

* * *

><p>I know you guys want this to be longer than 4-5 chapters, but I'm kind of already done writing this. I will tell you I may write a story about their kids...so stay tuned.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! This is the last chapter. Hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Clique.

* * *

><p>Four years later….<p>

"Ruby, will you go get Keegan's bottle off of the table for mommy," I asked my 3 year old daughter.

"Ok, mommy," Ruby said.

That's when my husband Cam walked in the door.

"Daddy!" Ruby exclaims running to her father.

"Hey, Rubes," Cam says picking her up as she squeals.

"Ma-ma," 1 year old Keegan says.

"Oh my god," I say smiling, "he just said his first word."

"Yeah, he said mama, mommy," Ruby said.

Cam and I laugh at our adorable little Ruby.

As you can see Cam and I got married. A year after we got married, I gave birth to Ruby. I stopped acting for now because I have to take care of my kids, but I'm sure I'll go back to doing it someday. Cam still plays soccer; he has to travel sometimes, but it pays the bills. I'm not complaining.

As for my friends…

Massie and Derrick got married a year after me and Cam. They have 2 sets of twins. There is Bentley and Benson who are 3 years old and Audrey and Aubrey who are 11 months old. Massie started modeling a few months after she had the girls and is still modeling. She knows how to lose baby fat fast. Derrick also plays soccer like Cam, but they aren't on the same team.

Kristen and Dempsey are also married. They have a 1 year old, Damian. Kristen is 4 months pregnant with their first daughter. Kristen teaches at a high school in Los Angeles where all of us live. Dempsey plays soccer on the same team as Derrick.

Dylan and Kemp are engaged, but already have a 3 year old daughter Delancey. Let's just say Dylan and Kemp had a little too much fun at Cam and my wedding reception. Dylan is 8 months pregnant with their first boy. Dylan is a housewife, but her going to The Art Institute has definitely paid off. When all of us have a get together, we usually go to Kemp and Dylan's house because Dylan is a really good cook. Kemp plays soccer with Cam on the same team.

Yeah, so I guess we all got our **Happily Ever After.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p>I may or may not write the story about their kids; it just depends on how much time I have. If I do write it, it will be a while before I put it on here. Thanks for reading! :)<p> 


End file.
